


Wheel in the Sky

by icequeen57



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Good Friend Julie Molina, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Oblivious Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Past Child Abuse, Protective Julie Molina, Reggie Peters Has Bad Parents (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters Whump (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie is my comfort charater, Supportive Julie Molina, aftermath of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icequeen57/pseuds/icequeen57
Summary: Reggie has a lot of trauma that he didn't work out when he was alive and now that he is unalive, he has to deal with it. He just doesn't know how. He does know how to one thing though, Talk.
Relationships: Julie Molina & Reggie Peters, Reggie Peters & Reggie Peters's Parents (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	Wheel in the Sky

Reggie, Luke, Alex, and Bobby had been bandmates for years. They were more than just bandmates, they were friends, they were family. They didn't have the best home lives, so the band was their safe haven. When life got tough, they always knew that they would have each other. 

That being said, there was a lot about Reggie that they, particularly Luke and Alex, didn't know. They didn't know that sometimes when his parents fought, he would get caught in the crossfire. They didn't know about the bruises that his dad would leave on places that were normally covered. 

Reggie was good at keeping the bad stuff from his friends. They always noticed when he was upset, but if Reggie could distract them long enough, then they would normally drop it. They all had their own problems and Reggie wasn't a child, he could take care of himself. He learned from an early age that it was selfish of him to expect his friends to handle his problems. 

That wasn't to say that everything he did was a performance, or that the guys were never there for him, not at all. He could deal with his life if he had the guys. Just being around them made him happy, a warm feeling burning in his chest. The band was his family, they were all he would ever need. 

Then they died. They died at the start of the rest of their lives. Put that in a song why don't you. 

Now they had Julie and Carlos and Ray and Wille. 

Julie though, she was different. Sometimes she would be doing homework or something and she would let him lay on her bed. He liked that he could just exist in the same space as another person without any expectations. It was soothing. 

This had been happening more and more when Reggie realized he was telling her things. Mostly little things, sometimes stories about the band, or about his family, or even about something he saw that day. He told her about his Pap. He told her about the time he would spend on his ranch with all the cows and horses. It was nice to remember him. His Pap told him once that the way people were remembered was by telling stories. He missed Pap.

Reggie hadn’t been friends with Julie forever, so it was different talking to her. He told her stuff he couldn't tell Alex and Luke. Things that were too late to tell them. The three of them had been friends for years and, and he didn't even know _how_ to tell them. 

He told her about Bobby once. Well, he’d probably mentioned him in passing a dozen or so times by then, but he’d never specifically talked about him. He couldn't bring himself to tell her about how Bobby’s dad walked out on them, or about how his mom was drunk more often than not. He just said he had it rough. 

He smiled when he told her about Bobby’s grandma. 

Reggie only knew her as Gran, she would wave her spoon in the air whenever he called her Mrs. Edwards. Gran was a big part of their lives, she loved the boys, Reggie and Bobby especially. He told Julie about when they were fifteen, Gran was sent to a nursing home. He told her that it broke their hearts. Bobby couldn't believe his mom would be so cruel to send her own mother away. Bobby begged his mom to reconsider, that he would take care of her, but his mom wasn't having it. 

Reggie got lost in his memories. 

He remembered the call he got at way too early in the morning. Bobby could barely get out the words to tell Reggie that she was gone, but Reggie understood. He ran to Bobby’s house, still in his pajamas, but Bobby’s mom stopped him. Said Bobby was in a fragile place right now and he didn't need the band to bother him. Reggie, normally very meek around the woman, she always smelled like whisky and bourbon just like his dad when he started to throw things, realized at that moment he was bigger than her. He hated himself for doing it, he thinks it was the first time he realized he was turning into his father, but in the moment, he thought it was the right thing to do. He stood at his full height, taller than her, and shoved his way into the house. He took off like a bullet to Bobby’s room and thanked God Bobby was standing in the doorway after hearing his mom yell Reggie’s name. Bobby’s eyes widened and pulled him into his room and locked the door. 

They both collapsed on the floor, Bobby’s eyes were puffy and red, but he wasn't crying anymore. He just looked tired. Like the bone deep tired that sleep couldn't take away. Reggie held Bobby until he fell asleep and when he did, Reggie lifted him and put him in his bed. Reggie stayed the rest of the day with Bobby, making sure he drank and ate at least a little. As soon as he could make sure Bobby was okay, then he could deal with his own grief. That didn't end up happening, though. Bobby never got over it, not that any of them could blame him. 

So here he was, laying on Julie’s bed relieving one of the shittyist times of his life. He felt a tear roll down his cheek. He didn't tell her all of that though, she didn't need to deal with all of his shit. All he said was Gran died, and that her name was Carrie. He told her that Gran gave the best hugs.

He didn’t tell her about the time he and Bobby stole a bottle from the liquor cabinet and, between the two of them, drank half before they threw up. They were on the beach far away from anyone who would know them. This wasn't the first time they had gone to that particular beach, but it was the first time they had been drunk. 

He didn't tell her that out of everyone in the band, Bobby was his person. He didn't tell her that when Luke and Alex were dating, Reggie would have Bobby. They would sit on that stretch of beach and just be teenagers. Reggie didn't need to pretend everything was okay when he was with Bobby. Bobby never tried to make Reggie feel better, he never tried to fix Reggie. They would just sit together and take comfort that there was another person that would notice if they disappeared. 

That was something they talked about sometimes, about what they would leave behind if they disappeared. Well, in Reggie’s case, died.

He used to have Bobby. 

He didn't tell her anything else about Bobby. She grew up with Trevor Wilson, but Bobby, the Bobby that he remembered, was his. 

It was hard trying to recognize the world they left behind and the world they woke up in. So Reggie talked about it, he remembered and tried to rationalize it. He talked to Julie about who they were. 

He didn't ever realize that she was retaining the information until she asked Alex if he really used to learn ballet from Rachel, Reggie’s little sister. Alex flushed bright red while Luke just started chuckling. Reggie however was frozen in the corner. Shit. He should have known there would-be consequences to this. He didn't think she would remember! He was just white noise for her. He didn't mean to be a distraction. 

Then he started to notice the little things she did. She would sit with him sometimes, just sit with him with a hand on his knee. She would run a hand through his hair, which was surprisingly soothing. At seemingly random times she would hug him. Sometimes she would whisper into his chest that she missed her mom, and he would hold her just a little tighter. Other times she wouldn't say a word, just hold on like she didn't want to let go. When she was angry and seemed like she wanted to yell, she would glance at him for barely a second, and compose herself.

Then he started to feel guilty. He didn't want her to censor herself for his sake. She shouldn't have to do that in her own home.

So, he stopped talking. Well, he stopped talking about the things that mattered. Over the years he’d perfected the art of talking and not actually saying anything. He stopped telling her about his sister or his parents or his teachers and kept his stories light and inconsequential. He still talked to her; he still would lay on her bed while she did her homework, but he stopped telling her the things he thought would make her pity him. She didn't need to hear it and Reggie didn't want to be pitied. That was the whole reason he couldn't tell the guys. 

Especially when they were alive, Luke would try to fix everything, and Alex would feel guilty for not noticing there was something wrong. 

It happened once. Reggie was sick and despite feeling like shit, he went to practice anyway. It was better than hearing his parents screaming. Reggie stumbled into the studio and all but ran into Luke who was storming out. Reggie didn't remember a lot after that. Luke looked like he was about to chew Reggie out for being late and not caring about the band, but Alex laid a hand on his shoulder. Alex gave Luke this _look_ , and then started saying something to Reggie but he couldn't hear it. Reggie’s eyes rolled back, and he fell into Alex’s arms. 

According to them, Reggie was only out for a few minutes, but if you looked at them, you would think he’d been out for hours. His head was in Bobby’s lap while Alex made him drink some water before shoving a thermometer in Reggie’s mouth. 99.8. Not enough to kill him, but in addition to not eating and the bike ride from his house to the studio, they figured it was just a little too much. They moved Reggie to the couch and made him nap the rest of the day. 

Reggie was fine the next day, but they guys kept treating him like he was fragile. Like if they didn't take constant care of him, he would self-destruct. It drove Reggie insane. So, he did what he did best. He talked but didn't say anything. Luke and Alex figured he was back to normal, but Bobby made him go to the beach more. It worked. Everything was more or less back to normal. 

Reggie knew his friends meant well, they loved him, but he couldn't do that to them. He refused to waste their time on his problems when Luke had run away, Alex was on the brink of being kicked out, and Bobby was drinking more. He needed to make sure his friends were okay before he could even begin to think about how to handle his parents. Besides, if the guys found out how bad it really was, they would insist he move into the studio with Luke, and he couldn't do that to his little sister. He couldn't leave her alone. Not like Kyle, his older brother, had done. 

Reggie remembered running after Kyle’s car when he stormed off that night. He was screaming and crying and eventually collapsed in the street. He couldn't believe his brother would abandon him like that. Reggie was ten at the time and Rachel was only four. Reggie knew when he came back he had to protect Rachel, that he wouldn't leave her like Kyle had done. Well, that was the plan anyway. Then he died and left her all alone when she was only eleven. 

Reggie was so lost in thought he didn't notice when he started crying. He felt a hand on his cheek, which was surprisingly warm. Reggie’s eyes flicked up to see Julie in front of him. Which he guessed made sense, he was sitting on her bed while she did her make-up for a gig. He personally didn't think she needed any, but who was he to tell her what to do. Besides if she liked it, then so did Reggie. 

“Hey Reggie,” Julie whispered. She smiled at him, but it was so… _sad_. He hated that look on her. He hated it more knowing it was his fault. She swiped her thumb across his cheek, wiping away his tears.

Reggie jerked his head back, “Sorry.” 

She frowned at him, “What are you,” Reggie cut her off. 

“I didn't mean to upset you.” Reggie winched. “I swear,” he added as an afterthought. 

Julie didn't say anything for a moment. She just stared at him. It was like he was a song that she couldn't get the words to work right. The lyrics weren't right for some reason. At least she wasn't sad anymore. 

“Reggie,” she started, then stopped. She opened her mouth only to shut it again. Finally, she grabbed his hand, “You know I love you right?” 

Reggie looked at their hands, “Yeah Jules, I know.” 

Julie titled his chin making him look at her, “No, Reggie, really. You are my brother and I love you. That means no matter how much you drive me crazy I will always be here for you. Always.” She smiled at him, for real this time. 

Reggie didn't react for a minute, then he abruptly stood up and pulled her in for a hug. God, he missed hugs. 

Julie giggled a little and hugged him back. 

They stood like that for a while. Just existing. She was warm, god he missed being able to feel warm. Nowadays, he just felt numb, cold even. He had no body heat and neither did the guys. Well, Luke was still warm to the touch; he always was a walking furnace. 

They eventually separated, and Julie finished getting ready. They had a show to get to. 

* * *

They were amazing as usual. How could they not, with Julie’s voice of an angel, Luke’s killer guitar, and Alex’s ridiculous drumming. Reggie didn't do too bad if he did say so himself. 

They were all riding the high all through the weekend. Reggie was smiling as he laid on Julie’s bed with a song book all his own. She was finishing up some math homework, and Reggie was on standby if she had any questions. It was business as usual until Julie stopped and turned to look at Reggie. 

Reggie glanced up at her. He raised an eyebrow and smiled at her, “Say it Jules. Life’s too short to hesitate.” He gestured to himself, “Trust me, I should know.” He stopped smiling when she winced. 

Julie got up and paced around the room. “Okay, well, how do I say this?” she muttered to herself. 

Reggie realized what she was trying to say, “Julie, if you need me to go, I don't mind.” That was a total lie, but he was not about to tell her that. 

Her eyes widened and she took a step towards him. “No no no no, Reggie, that wasn't what I was gonna say.” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and sat on the seat at the foot of her bed. Reggie sat up and tilted his head to the side. “Reggie,” She said, snatching his attention. “I don't want you to leave, but I do have a question.” 

“Anything,” Reggie responded without hesitation. 

Julie steeled herself, “What happened to us. Okay, that came out wrong. I mean, why’d you stop talking to me?” 

Reggie’s eyes widened before chuckling nervously, “What are you talking about, I talk all the time.” He was cursing in the back of his mind. He should have known she would notice. 

“Reggie, please.” She paused for a second, “Did I do something, or…” she trailed off. 

Reggie snapped to look at her and then laid a hand on hers. “No Julie. I promise you did nothing wrong.” 

She held his hand, “Then what happened?” 

Reggie squeezed her hand, “It’s complicated. I, well, I just.” Reggie got up and walked across the room. He leaned up against her desk and he started to fiddle with the hem of the flannel he was wearing. “I didn't realize I was treating you like my therapist instead of my friend. You have so much going on; you don't need to listen to me ramble about my shit on top of that. I didn't want to take advantage of you being nice to me.” 

“Is that why you talk to my dad?” 

Reggie huffed and rubbed the back of his neck. “No, well I mean, yes, well, maybe. Ray is just really cool, and it’s obvious he loves you and Carlos, and well, he’s, uhh, he’s cool to hang around.” He debated saying the next part before plowing forward. “My father was, uhh, kinda shitty. Well, no, he was really shitty. Mrs. Robinson would probably say “I was projecting.” 

“She was your old music teacher, right?” 

Reggie winced, “Yeah she was. She was cool. Always had pop tarts for me. She said I reminded her of her grandson.” Reggie started picking at his nails. It was a bad habit and he almost always regretted it later when his finders would bleed, but he couldn’t stop himself. “I didn't think you were listening to me when I went on about her.” 

Julie stood up and walked over to him slowly. Like he was a scared animal that would run at a moment's notice. She wasn't that far off. “I always listen to you. You’re a good storyteller.” 

Reggie smiled at her, “Jeez Molina, don't you know compliments will get you everywhere.” 

Julie rolled her eyes. “Reg.” She stopped smiling, “Is that why you stopped talking to me? I listened.” 

“Well, no that’s, well.” Reggie didn't know what to say. His mind was going a hundred miles a minute and there was no sign of stopping. 

“Hey, take your time, okay? I’m not in any rush.” 

Reggie thanked any God that was listening that they met Julie. She really was an angel, and not just of music. He took a second to gather his thoughts before continuing. “I didn't think you were listening. That’s why I told you everything that I did. I figured it was just background noise and you just tuned me out. I mean the guys do. I say a lot of stupid things sometimes, and a lot of the things I say don't matter so I can’t blame them for it. I’m sure you noticed by now that I have issues, like a lot of issues, and talking can help me sort them out. So, I talked. I didn't know I was telling you all the things I've never told anyone before, even the guys, until you started to mention it to them. No wait, shit, I'm not saying this is your fault, because it’s not. This is just me being selfish and unloading my problems on you and I'm sorry. I thought I fixed everything, but now I've just made it worse. I'm just, I'm sorry. And now I'm rambling again telling you all the things you don't need to deal with and…” Reggie was cut off when Julie pulled him in for a hug. She buried her head into his shoulder and held onto him tightly. He felt tears on his neck and Julie started to shake ever so slightly. Reggie’s arms hovered around her for a moment before holding her tightly. 

She didn't know what to say or do so she went with her gut. She held him and was more terrified than ever to let go. Like he would disappear if she did. She hadn't felt this scared since she found them in the studio after the Orpheum, when she thought she was gonna lose them forever and there was nothing she could do to fix it. She felt even more helpless now then she did then. She hadn't felt like this since she sat at her mother’s bedside while she died. She hated this feeling. 

She didn't know how long they stayed like that, standing in her room, holding each other like a lifeline. Reggie started running his hand up and down her back, a weird sensation, seeing as he was always cold, but it wasn't bad. It was just Reggie. 

Eventually she ran out of tears, and she just felt drained. Try as she might not to, she yawned. Reggie laughed and pulled back. She reluctantly let go. He smiled at her and put his hand on her face. She laughed as he wiped her cheeks, and then brought their foreheads together. 

“Nap?” She whispered. 

Reggie nodded smiling at her. They moved to her bed and laid down. As she was falling asleep, she heard him say softly, like he was singing to her, “I love you, Julie.” 

She smiled and thought, “You better, you’re not getting rid of me, Hermano.” She only realized she said it out loud when he repeated hermano. “Family,” she yawned again. “Remind me to tell you Ohana means family. Family means no one gets left behind. Reggie chuckled at her, not understanding what she was talking about, but getting the gist of it. She held onto his hand until she fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Wheel in the Sky -journey


End file.
